


Wonderful Changes

by virus21



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Superboy returns from space after the Light was defeated and sees some changes since he was away. Mostly, he sees someone new, or so he thinks.
Relationships: (Past) Kon-El|Conner Kent/Koriand'r, (Past) Kon-El|Conner Kent/Tinya Wazzo, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark
Kudos: 7





	Wonderful Changes

He almost couldn't believe that he was back. He also couldn't believe the changes that had occurred in such a short time. Yes, it been little over a year, but even then Conner couldn't believe what had happened. He was mostly blown away by the marvel known as the Watchtower. Despite it's name, it was a massive space station, but the name likely was more about it's function. 

It had been about a year and half or so since The Light had been defeated and Darksied's invasion repelled. Since then, he had broken up with Megan (he had come to realize that they're relationship was unhealthy) and decided to find his destiny among the stars. On one planet, some scientists figured out how to fix his DNA and not only could he now age, but had all his Kryptonian powers. So he changed a bit too.

He did keep in touch with everyone. Apparently, since The Light was defeated, so other groups took the torch. The big one they were dealing with was called The Hive. And they lived up to the name apparently by having they're grunts dress like robot bees. Very Saturday morning cartoon of them. 

Conner's ship entered the Watchtower's docking bay and Conner marveled how the inside was more impressive than the outside...and it was just a docking bay. 

He disembarked from the ship and was greeted by Dick Grayson “Conner, welcome back”! He was just as excitable as always. He did miss the former boy wonder. Heck, he missed almost everyone. 

“Good to be back. Like the changes. The description of this place didn't do it justice” He was really hung up on the Watchtower. 

“Yeah, she's a marvel of technology and science. But look at you, that outfit and you being all Superman now”. Dick was referring to Conner's outfit. He was wearing a variant of Superman's suit, one that had more blue than red. He was also wearing a slick looking jacket. Admittedly, Conner was not keen on the new look, but after a while, he felt that if fit him.

Dick took Conner to the mess hall. The room was a hive of activity, filled with heroes, many Conner knew, others not so much. The two sat one of the few not completely crowded tables, the only other occupant being Bart Allen, who was just as interested as Dick to know what adventures that Conner was up to in space.

“So Conner, details” Dick looked like a kid waiting to open his Christmas presents. 

“Well, I got my DNA fixed, save a planet or two, had a romance of three...”

“Romance, eh” Of course that would get Dick's attention. The man was like a gossiping teenager.

“Well, I landed on a planet called Bgztl and no I don't know how to pronounce it. Met a nice girl there. Sadly, she was part of the aristocracy of the planet, so it was not meant to be. Then landed on Tamaran. The place was like a paradise. And the women were....well not to act like, well, you Dick.”

“I won't be too offended”.

“The women are like every sci-fi nerds dream and them some. Girl I met was coincidentally, another royal. I would have stayed, but there was some political stuff going on and I wasn't allowed to take place, so I moved on”.

“Enough about that, were did you get that retro looking jacket”? It was Bart who chimed in.

“Well, I got it on a planet that was like a futuristic version of the 1980's”. Dick and Bart were in disbelief. 

“No really” Conner retorted “The leader of the planet even looks like someone who would be part of a hair metal band. Heck, he probably was part of a hair metal band”. 

The trio laughed at the absurdity of Conner's little trip when Conner's attention was drawn to the new entry into the mess hall. She was tall and blond. She was wearing a red shirt with a golden eagle on the front, blue jeans and black boots. She has perfect curves and bouncy hair. And her face was the perfect mix cute and beautiful. 

Conner hadn't been much when it came to the opposite sex. Outside of Megan, he didn't involve himself in such things. After he broke up with her and traveled the galaxy, he opened himself up to more possibilities. This girl was possibly most beautiful woman he had even seen and he had been to Tamaran. 

“Like what you see there, Conner”? Dick said, sporting a cheesy grin. 

“What?! No, I just see that the range of the new recruits we have”.

“Wait, she isn't...” Bart's word were interrupted by Dick “Yeah, 'range'. If you want to talk to her , go for it. What harm can it do”?

Conner thought for a moment. He had no reason not to. He had moved on from Megan ages ago. Why not? Conner rose and walked over to the table the blond had sat at, which was also empty.

“Dick, why did you do that”? Bart asked.

“Got to make sure his mind is clear to task, Bart” Dick explained “Besides, it's much more entertaining.

Conner, who had grabbed some food since he was both hungry and also didn't want to come off as some pick up artist and sat in front of the red clad blond.

“Mind if I sit here”? He asked.

The blond looked up “Sure, its kind of lonely over here. Makes me feel like a leper”.

“I doubt anyone would mistake you for a leper” Conner was really trying not to make it look like he was hitting on her with that line “So, how long have you been in this world of heroes”?

The blond's expression turned to confusion, which quickly switched to a more mischievous one “Oh, I've been around. So Superboy, what have you been up to”?

“Oh being awesome space hero. Kind of like those pulp books from the olden times” Even though he was much more sociable since he was younger, the concept of chatting with a woman was still alien to him. He wasn't trying to awkward. Though, women did find it a bit charming.

“How about that jacket”? People really liked the jacket. Conner explained and the blond's reaction was about the same as Dick and Bart's “Please tell me they had Delorians”.

“You know, I think they may have”.

After calming down a bit, the blond decided to stop playing “You don't know who I am, do you”?

“Umm should I”? Conner was confused. Did he already know this woman? She did seem familiar now that he thought about it.

“Conner, it's me, Cassie. Cassie Sandsmark. Wonder Girl” And it hit him. This was Cassie! Goofy, awkward, bubbly Cassie. Conner was flabbergasted. While Cassie was always a pretty girl, she was more of the tomboy type. Heck, part of her costume was jogging pants and sneakers. Now, she looked like a model.

“You look...different” Conner was trying really hard not to sound flustered. He was failing.

“Well, I decided to 'purdy' myself up a bit. A few people criticized me for it, saying how not me it was. Like I can't change as a person. Besides, now I can win at basketball games in a different way than using my powers” Well she still had her goofy personality. 

“So, you enjoyed messing with me”? Conner asked.

“Oh, don't feel bad” Cassie said, her voice sweet and playful “You seem to be a person that needs a little lightening up. Besides, blame Nightwing for not telling you first”. Normally, he would, but considering the results, he probably should thank him.

In the case of Nightwing, he and Bart were looking at the two, satisfied with the results of Dick's little prank. Both decided to leave,

About two hours later, both Dick and Bart were walking back to the mess hall, hoping to find a snack or 10 in Bart's case. That speedster metabolism of his. They were shocked that Conner and Cassie were still there. They're food was barley touch. Both were talking, laughing and really enjoying each other's company.

Dick was pleased to see his old friend with someone he might have a future with. Cassie was a wonderful young woman and would probably bring out Conner's better side again. After sneaking past to get some snacks, a pointless activity since neither Conner or Cassie seem to register his presence, he left with the thoughts of the power couple that might be brewing in the room behind him.


End file.
